Free Fallin'
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Earth wasn't meant to be disrupted and neither was time... but when things start to change, will anything truly be altered? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Detour Into Centuries Ago

" _Everything seems okay so far… what are you watching?" Liam questioned as he stepped into the forward quarters, seeing Ryder, Suvi, Vetra and Gil sat on the couch watching something on the projection._

" _Just some old program from the 21st century… WWE NXT, it's called." Suvi answered, giving Liam a smile._

" _Awesome, love these classics." He replied as he stepped over, sitting on top of the couch backrest._

 _At that point, Ryder stood up and walked over to the monitor screen… she looked closer, seeing Liv Morgan slam both feet into Amanda Cena's spine and neck and cringed as Amanda yelled "You fucking crazy little bitch!"._

" _I guess they didn't have censors then." Ryder responded._

" _I think they did, they just didn't catch that one in time…" Liam replied, interfacing with his omni-tool to stop the video and zoom in. "Now I might not be too familiar with all history… but she looks really damn familiar." He responded._

" _She does… I know I've seen someone like her before." Suvi replied, giving Ryder a smile as she always loved the way her Scottish accent would change slightly when she became curious._

 _But before they could finish their conversation, they felt the ship jolt and Ryder and Suvi darted out to the forward ladders, climbing to the bridge._

" _What's going on here?!" Ryder asked, stepping to the galaxy map console as Suvi headed for the science area._

" _We've triggered some kind of distortion, we don't know how though!" Kallo replied, Ryder tapping quickly on the console as she tried to raise the advanced navigations map, the command failing several times._

" _Pathfinder, the navigations array appears to be damaged beyond use." SAM spoke through the console._

" _Damn it!" Ryder growled, looking around at the others. "Brace yourselves." She responded._

" _SAM? Where will we end up if we survive this?" Ryder questioned._

" _Impossible to tell. The Scourge appears to affect space-time, the range of where we will end up is practically infinite." SAM answered._

" _Hopefully somewhere where we can fix whatever went wrong…" Ryder replied before everyone braced themselves, eyes closed so they wouldn't have to see._

 _And they hoped their eyes would open afterwards…_

"I know matches can get chaotic but there's a fine line between wrestling and trying to murder your opponent!" Amanda replied, Finn helping the 25 year old into the backstage area at Full Sail University… and Finn carefully picking her up into his arms and taking her to the trainer's office.

"Saw what happened out there, Mandy… where are you hurting?" Dr. Amann asked.

"Everywhere..." Amanda answered as Finn carefully put her on the examination table and Dr. Amann saw bruises forming on Amanda's back as Elias walked in. "Hey, you've got your guitar with you?" She asked.

"Don't answer that, Elias." Finn responded, grabbing an ice pack and placing it on Amanda's back.

"I saw what happened out there, the match… staying in character is hard to do at times but that was intentional of Liv. You might want to hold Mandy's hair back because-" Elias replied, immediately grabbing the bucket as Amanda threw up and Finn held her hair back.

Amanda stopped when her stomach felt like it had settled, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Elias went to go rinse out the bucket. When he returned, he set the empty bucket to the side and opened a bottle of water for Amanda before handing it to her.

"Thank you." Amanda replied, slowly drinking it as Dr. Amann checked her over.

"Mandy, any dizziness?" Dr. Amann asked after the X-ray scans came back… and to his and their relief, nothing was broken.

"No… mind feels a bit fuzzy though." Amanda answered, leaning against Finn as he held her and Dr. Amann put the thermometer in Amanda's left ear… when it beeped, he pulled it back.

"Temperature's normal… I think it's a concussion though so I recommend just taking it easy for the next few days." Dr. Amann responded.

"I'll try… got anything that'll make the pain go away?" Amanda replied, redness noticeable under her eyes. "We didn't sleep much last night… got stuck next to Liv and Enzo's room and they fought with each other." She explained.

"I have some Excedrin… but as for dealing with quarreling neighbors, I recommend ear plugs." Dr. Amann responded, handing a tablet of Excedrin to Amanda and Amanda swallowing it.

At the same time, Liv and Enzo were in their locker room.

"Are you trying to kill Mandy?! What the fuck is this about, what happened when we were all driving to the event last week?! Because I went and ran my mouth, that's not Mandy's fault!" Enzo responded, remembering how him and Finn talking spiraled into an argument which Simon Gotch started up… and Colin pulled over, yelling at Amanda and Enzo to switch seats.

"Nothing ever is!" Liv replied sarcastically.

"She's my friend and one of your co-workers! Put her health and safety first in that ring! Finn does, he cares about her!" Enzo responded, Liv rolling her eyes before she grabs her things and left.

It was at the apartment that after getting cleaned off and into pajamas, Amanda curled up in the bed and Finn stretched out next to her.

"Did something… seem off earlier on the way here? The way that police kept speeding by and practically cutting other drivers off?" Amanda questioned, Finn lightly running his fingers on his right hand through her hair.

"Yeah… I noticed that. Almost like half the state was on a rapid response drill." Finn replied as she turned herself to look at him.

"The last time things got out of control was when a massive brawl broke out at a taping of SmackDown… that was during summer break 2004 and someone bashed a brick over my head. Didn't stop me from hitting the person with a steel chair but John nearly killed him." Amanda responded, Finn seeing the small scar about an inch from Amanda's hairline and cringing slightly. "But something tonight… just seems a lot more than off." She replied, attempting to get up but Finn stopped her.

"You can hardly walk after what happened out there, Darlin'." Finn responded before carefully wrapping his arms around her, the two stretching out in the king sized bed.

"Yeah… you're right…" Amanda responded, trailing off at the end as she looked towards the window. Finn did the same, and he saw that in the distance of the night, there seemed to be a large blue glow at the park, which had formed alongside what sounded like a distant jet engine. "What the hell was that?" She responded.

At the same time in their hotel room, Sami and Bayley looked at each other.

"You saw that too?" Bayley asked.

"That was… very strange." Sami replied.

Climbing out, Suvi grabbed Liam's hands and helped him out.

"That knee gonna hold up okay?" Suvi asked, seeing Liam's bruised right knee.

"Yeah, it's fine… just dropped the rifle on it." Liam answered as Suvi helped him to sit down on a fallen tree log nearby.

"Right… stay here, I need to find Sara." Suvi said in response, about to head back to the crashed ship but was stopped by Cora.

"Stay out here and help Lexa treat the wounds. I'll do the retrievals." Cora said, Suvi stepping back a pace.

"Biotics will help you move things… bring her out here safe." Suvi responded, Cora nodding before she thrusted a biotic pulse down, the bluish purple energy launching her high up and easily within reach of the open airlock.

"Gil?!" Cora called out as she made her way to the back of the ship, hearing their engineer working fast in the drivecore chamber to try and stabilize it.

"Unless we want to take out half the continent we're on, I need to calm this thing down! The thrusters are already misfiring!" Gil responded while he tapped at the panel quickly. Cora looked around the room as she thought, before again using a biotic pulse to launch herself into the core's area, grabbing and slotting down the override lever, which sent compressed gases jetting inside the core with temperatures barely higher than absolute zero, freezing the core's interior reaction.

"Stabilized. Now get outside, Lexa and Suvi are treating injuries and I'd say that's a nasty head gash." Cora said, Gil nodding and climbing through the ship towards the front airlock.

Cora used her omni-tool scanner to seek lifeforms within the mess of crates and broken parts spread across the Tempest. It was when she came to the forward quarters, dirt and shattered glass scattered across the floor among the many fallen items, that she picked up Ryder's signal, finding her out cold near the desk, beside the SAM node.

"SAM, are her readings alright?!" Cora questioned as she carefully pulled Ryder upright.

"Yes, Cora. My link to her implant reads that beyond external injuries, her major organs appear functional. Though her right ankle has possibly sustained damage to the tendons." SAM answered, after which Cora turned to the shattered windows and with both hands, threw a biotic pulse which caved out the dirt outside, giving them a clear way out of the quarters.

"Possibly? I thought… you could tell every bit about her body, couldn't you?" Cora questioned as she carefully picked Ryder up.

"Under normal circumstances, that would be affirmative. However I appear to be unable to establish a quantum entanglement signal to my primary node on the Hyperion, and as a result, my server capabilities while isolated on the Tempest are limited." SAM explained.

"Right, well… keep a low profile, maybe switch off your display or something. If anyone happens to wonder in here, seeing the ship would be enough without encountering a fully capable AI." Cora suggested as she headed towards the opening.

"A wise idea. My scans of the stars, counting for universal expansion and atmospheric states, appear to suggest that we have somehow travelled back to Earth, in the early 21st century." SAM answered before the blue spherical shape of his display flashed and then disappeared, Cora taking Ryder outside. By now, police cars had begun to approach the area, numerous officers looking at the sight before them with raised flashlights.

"Radio for ambulances." One of them responded, the second one nodding.

' _You'll be okay, kiddo.'_ Cora thought as she glanced at Ryder.


	2. Not The Normal Chaos

**A/N: Liara in here is an oc, not the character mentioned in Mass Effect: Andromeda.**

Amanda didn't remember when she dozed off into sleep… but hearing her phone ring, the brunette opened her eyes and grabbed it.

"You alright?!" Seth questioned.

"I was sleeping peacefully til you woke me up! It's 5 in the damn morning, the hell did you call me for?!" Amanda responded, Seth hearing Finn snoring in the background.

"Because just about every news channel on the air is showing some sort of aircraft crash landed in the park near to where you're staying!" Seth answered.

Amanda turned the Tv on, Finn opening his eyes as his arms remained around Amanda.

"Fuck… he wasn't lying." Finn responded, Amanda stretching out her legs.

"Sorry about snapping at you, Seth." Amanda replied, biting on her tongue to muffle a painful scream for a few seconds.

"Waking up in the morning tends to be a grouchy point, I just wanted to know that you were alright." Seth said in response, lowering his TV volume so he could hear the phone better.

"We are… just hurting like hell, Liv slammed both feet into my back earlier and caused me to hit my head… which resulted in a concussion." Amanda responded, Seth cringing as he had seen the match but had initially thought the injuries weren't too serious. "You still there, Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah, just… they had a shot from above just now and there were people by the craft, one of them… I could swear they had blue skin." Seth answered a moment later.

"Might be from a different time altogether." Finn replied as he helped Amanda sit up and rest her back against pillows.

"Have you two been watching sci-fi movies again?" Seth asked.

"Before we fell asleep, yes… strange things happen, I thought-" Amanda responded before they heard something break downstairs and the door unlock and open, Finn grabbing the nearby baseball bat.

"This is considered breaking and entering, Cora." Liam replied after closing the door.

"We'll be gone once the cops are-" Cora responded before they both jumped back as Finn swung at them. "Hey, relax, we're not here to fucking rob you!" She shouted.

"Then why are you here and who are you?!" Finn responded angrily before hearing footsteps and turning around. "Mandy, go back upstairs." He replied.

"The hell's going on, who are you two?" Amanda questioned, Finn putting himself in front of her.

"We're from…" Cora started to say, unsure of how to explain things to them.

"That." Liam finished for her, pointing to the TV as the news again showed an image of the downed Tempest.

"Is anyone seriously harmed?" Finn asked after lowering the bat.

"Oh, let me think. Well, you could practically see Gil's skull through that gash, the Pathfinder was just completely out and PeeBee is still missing so yeah, I'd say so." Cora responded.

"And the police are asking questions, which sent you into hiding from them…" Amanda replied, Cora seeing the bruise on her head from hitting the bottom ring rope.

"You look like hell yourself." Cora responded.

"Things got… out of control where I work last night." Amanda replied, Cora remembering what they were watching just before the crash.

"I can gather… a lot of things got out of control today." Cora said in response.

Amanda was about to ask but the look on Cora's face told her not to just yet. She walked into the kitchen and turned the light on before her phone rang again and she answered it.

"About time!" Liv shouted drunkenly.

"Why the hell are you calling? You almost snapped my spine earlier and I didn't even do anything to you, you're being a complete bitch as of late, Liv! Now I'm gonna ask again and I want the damn truth, why the fuck are you acting like this and lashing out at me?!" Amanda responded even as Finn's left arm wrapped around her shoulders and his right hand rubbed up and down her right hip, Liv turning furious after hearing a slight noise escape Amanda's mouth and knowing that Finn was there after hearing "You were sleeping so soundly, love, come back to bed.".

"You're really are unbelievable… so much for badly harmed." Liv muttered.

"Uh, since when does what I do after the shows concern anyone? Maybe you should try getting fucked instead of getting drunk." Amanda responded, Cora holding her hand to her mouth to prevent laughter before Amanda hung up on Liv. "Okay, you can laugh now." She said after she and Finn let go, Cora and Liam laughing.

"You know what? You remind me of PeeBee." Liam said after a few moments, Cora nearly laughing again as her head put the two together in their many similarities.

Cora nodded before hearing two people outside.

"Where did you say you left it?" Sami asked after making sure a drunk Liara was steady on her feet as they looked for her necklace.

"I don't remember… what was the deal with Liv earlier, going crazy at Mandy?" Liara responded.

"I think Liv and Enzo's relationship is falling apart and she's taking it out on Mandy." Sami explained before he and Liara saw the broken glass… and walked over, walking in.

"What the hell happened now?" Finn asked.

"Somehow I lost… my necklace. Who…" Liara responded before seeing Cora and Liam. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"You've no idea on how lost we are on a massive scale. As for here exactly… more like sheltering." Liam answered.

"Cops went crazy." Amanda responded, Liara nodding.

At the same time, Seth found himself dragging Liv out of the bar.

"You are one crazy drunk." Seth muttered.

"I'm not completely wasted though!" Liv slurred.

"Prove it, what's the last thing you remember?" Seth asked after putting Liv into the passenger seat of the Charger.

"Maybe… having a drink. Then another drink… then another drink… then maybe another drink…" Liv responded, her head falling back and eyes gazing at the car's roof as she spoke.

"And then…" Seth replied after getting in the driver's side, Liv managing to close the passenger door.

"Calling someone… but she was busy with… whatever he is to her, I don't know if it was just a one night stand between the demons or if they've been seeing each other for a while." Liv responded, Seth's head snapping up after that.

"What gave you that impression, Liv? Mandy got hurt really bad earlier." Seth replied after buckling Liv into the seat, Liv smiling and chuckling as Seth buckled up. "You don't believe it? I talked to her, she's got a concussion and her back is injured… she wouldn't lie about that." He said as he started to drive, _Twilight Zone_ by Golden Earring playing from the radio which was set on Sunny 105.9 FM.

"You still see her as loyal… but she's not loyal to you. And he wasn't shy about it, convincing her to go back to bed with him." Liv replied.

"Okay then, humor me. What were his exact words to her?" Seth responded, Liv turning to him.

"He said _"You were sleeping so soundly, love, come back to bed."._ That convincing enough for you, Rollins?" Liv explained, turning it to 101.1 FM and _Show Me How To Live_ by Audioslave playing.

Seth kept driving as Liv turned her attention to singing… but the words replayed in his mind.

It was daylight when Suvi woke up, seeing Ryder looking at her from the hospital bed.

"You had me scared when you wouldn't wake up." Suvi responded… but Ryder gave her a confused look.

"Wouldn't wake up? What happened?" Ryder asked.

"You don't remember…" Suvi responded, sitting up straighter.

"No… last I remember was… we left Kadara, picked up a few snacks for another movie night." Ryder answered, attempting to sit up as well, which Suvi helped her with.

"Okay… I suppose I should've expected some sort of memory loss. We had our movie night… interrupted midway, the ship seemed to disturb an arm of the Scourge. It sent us out of control… supposedly, out of physical space-time. We're back on Earth… 21st century, barely even that." Suvi explained as she helped Ryder to sit upright against the pillows and half raised back of the bed.

"Mid 2010s, I'm assuming… where are the others?" Ryder responded.

"Some are injured… others are missing or hiding from the authorities." Suvi replied.

"Best they do… especially the non-human lot. A group of aliens on a world that hasn't even been able to travel beyond their own moon yet might cause a bit of a stir." Ryder said in response, Suvi smiling as she knew Ryder's way of light joking had survived the crash as well as herself.

"To think it was only about 30 years ago for us that we made contact out there… then incidentally went to war over it, typical of humans I suppose." Suvi replied in another light joke.


End file.
